From old times, many endeavors have been made over the world to improve the palatability of fermented and seasoned food and to apply the inherent flavors of the food to the food. Among them, the fermenting and seasoning process using Quercus used mainly in a wine-making process is most popular. With the inherent flavor of Quercus itself and the flavor generated from a toasting process in which Quercus is directly heated, the flavor of the wine is more improved. Until now, however, there has been no method for applying natural flavoring and seasoning technology to teas by using wood.